


Not Dead Yet

by DecemberWildfire



Series: The Kurapika x Rori Chronicles [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Kurapika - Freeform, OC, Sunagakure - Freeform, chrollo, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, kurapikaxoc, naruto - Freeform, uvogin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWildfire/pseuds/DecemberWildfire
Summary: Kurapika thought he had broken all of his own chains. But, maybe not.
Series: The Kurapika x Rori Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776271
Kudos: 18





	Not Dead Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song by Ledger. A more detailed version of a previous Drabble.

_But I don't think you know me_

_There's a side you don't see_

_Been to hell and made it out_

_My enemy, I'll watch you bleed_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There he was. Wrapped up in chains with the judgment dagger pierced through his heart. This man who looked and acted so much like Uvogin… he had set Kurapika off.

He didn't ever want to kill again, but what other choice did he have? This man nearly killed him and his comrades. This mission wasn't labeled S rank for nothing.

His eyes were piercing red. His face felt like his face was on fire. Old wounds in his heart had been violently ripped open.

_And he thought he had come so far…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

His final battle with Chrollo a couple years prior played through his head. Out of the countless abilities Chrollo had stolen, one of them was the power to forcibly replay peoples' memories. He had made Kurapika mentally relive the day he discovered the gory scene of his clan's massacre. And as it would turn out, the shinobi he fought today had a weaker, yet similar ability.

He was in no mood for anyone's nonsense.

Upon returning to the estate, a grumpy elder started harassing him about some overdue paperwork, following him everywhere he went. He paid no attention to Kurapika's wounds or the fact that his eyes were still scarlet. He was bored and wanted something to do.

Kurapika snapped.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard! You don't have the _slightest clue_ what I've been through today. Why don't you take your useless, lazy ass over to the hospital and see what the enemy did to my comrades. I don't owe you _anything!"_

He pierced the elder's heart with the judgment chain, forcing him to leave him alone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

How is it that he could come so far, heal so much, and be so transformed… and yet still struggle with rage like this? It's not like it happened often or anything, but he truly thought he had moved past it.

He had apologized profusely to the elder and talked with Rori for a while. Now he was in his room just lost in a trance.

He was trying to meditate on what Rori had told him.

_"What if this is something I can never overcome? What if it just keeps coming back and I have to keep facing it again and again?"_

_"Then you fight, Kurapika. While there's breath in your lungs and until the day you die, you never stop fighting. Don't give this permission to rob you of your own joy and your own life."_

This would probably be a lifelong struggle, he supposed. But everyone was fighting their own battles. He wasn't alone.

He was not who he once was. He would not be a slave to rage or bitterness anymore. Those things no longer defined him. He would fight.

~.~

_But I'm not dead yet_

_So watch me burn_

_Go on trying, lying, you're so sure_

_I may be broken_

_But I'm not done_

_I'll go on fighting, while there's breath in my lungs_

_'Cause I'm not dead yet_

_No I'm not dead yet_

_I'm still awake_

_I won't go away_

_It's gonna take more than you can bring_

**Author's Note:**

> obviously I don't take credit for the song lyrics


End file.
